She's Back
by Lara Jane Magnus
Summary: imagine John has been in Ashley's life since she was a born, and she "died" ten years ago… Now ten years later John and Helen are in Paris France and they meet a special little ten year old…
1. Le Cafe

*** A/N- sorry for the fact that part of this chapter is in French, them being in France in all I figured they should have at least one convo in French **

**Disclaimer: Ya I should probably do this in all my stories but I DO NOT own sanctuary or any of the characters (Sadly because if I did… well, things would be slightly different) but this story line is all mine **

**Pairing: John/Helen **

**Summary: imagine John has been in Ashley's life since she was a born, and she "died" ten years ago… Now ten years later John and Helen are in Paris France and they meet a special little ten year old…**

**And now without further ado the story…***

Chapter one: Le Café

Helen Manus and John Druitt sat a small café in Paris, France enjoying the transition from fall to winter, when all of a sudden Helen let out a startled gasp. "Helen?" John asked looking at her.

"Hmm? Oh sorry I saw someone." Helen said starring off past John.

"Helen you look as if you've just seen a bloody ghost." John said worriedly.

"Perhaps I did." Helen said softly still starring at what she knew wasn't possible. 'It can't be. It has been ten years! It's not her; you just miss her is all. Plus that girl looks like what _only_ ten! It's not possible Helen, your just seeing things.' Helen tried to tell herself but it wasn't working. John turned to find what she was looking at but didn't see who or what she saw.

"Helen, love, what is it you see?" John asked, and turned back to look again.

"Ashley…"Helen and John whispered as a blonde haired ten year old girl turned around. "It can't be…" John started but trailed off as the girl walked toward them.

"Bonjour madame, monsieur, le pardon de l'interruption pourrait vous épargner une somme d'argent?"

« Bien entendu, où sont vos demoiselle de parents ? » John asked in fluent French.

"Je n'ai aucun, monsieur." The look-a-like answered in a whisper.

"Oh vous enfant pauvre!" Helen said. The girl looked so much like Ashley right down to the way her hair was cut, and the way she stood! One thing though that stood out, well, two, one she was supposed to be dead and this girl was ten and two she spoke French, Ashley wasn't that good, at least to her knowledge.

"Je reçois par" the girl replied.

"si je peux me demander ce qu'est votre nom? » Helen said shakily, what were the chances that this was Ashley or that her name was Ashley? She didn't seem to recognize her dad _or_ _her_ so it most likely wasn't, right?

"Je m'appelle Ashley » Ashley said. John and Helen just stared at her. "Qu'ai-je dit?" Ashley asked confusedly.

"Rien, rien, que vous parlez anglais?" Helen said.

"Oui." Ashley said nodding her head at the same time her stomach growled.

"Would you like some food with this money we've offered you, Ashley?" John asked.

"Yes monsieur, most people turn me away so I don't get much food or money." Ashley allowed timidly.

"Well then most people weren't taught manners now were they?" Helen asked while looking for a seat for Ashley.

Noticing her looking for a seat for her Ashley said "I can stand Madame, it's the least I can do since your being so kind."

"Nonsense! If we can't find a seat then you may have mine." Helen said.

"Merci, Madame but that's not necessary." Ashley said.

"It's no use fighting her Ashley; she gets what she wants one way or another." John said kindly and with a smile on his face at Ashley.

"And Ashley, get whatever you'd like to eat." Helen said as she saw the waitress coming up on them.

"I couldn't do that, you're being so kind already…" Ashley said but trailed off as the waitress shot her a look.

"Bonjour Madame, monsieur, is she bothering you?" the young waitress asked the couple pointing to Ashley.

"Oh, heavens no! But we were looking for a seat for her, and we would like to order." Helen said glancing over to Ashley and giving her a reassuring smile.

"You do know she lives on the streets right Madame?"

"Oui I do, but she needs to eat like everyone else does, does she not? Now could we please have a chair?" Helen said getting impatient with her.

"Right away ma'am" said the young waitress as she scurried off.

"Now that that's taken care of tell us a bit about yourself." Helen said smiling.

"Here you are Mademoiselle, and what would you three be getting to eat?" the waitress asked.

"I would like two eggs Sunnyside up and some hot tea please." Helen ordered.

"The same please." John said.

"Can I get Lucky Charms?" Ashley asked Helen and John.

"Of course," Helen answered with a smile, Ashley loved Lucky Charms and went crazy after eating any sugary thing let's see what happens.

"Lucky Charms please." Ashley ordered with a pleased smile on her face.

"Right away." The waitress said and ran off.

"Madame, why are you being so kind?" Ashley asked.

"Because…" Helen stopped and looked to John who nodded his head for her to continue, "We lost our daughter ten years ago and can't stand the thought of turning a child in need away."

"Thank you so very much, I never met Ma mère ni mon père."

"You've been on the streets since you were a babe?" Helen asked.

"Oui, as long as I can remember."

"Never went to an orphanage?" John asked.

"I did but they always turned me away because they didn't have enough room." Ashley said sadly.

Helen looked at John again. He knew what she was thinking for he was thinking the same thing, so he nodded his agreement with her. "Ashley," Helen started.

"Oui?"

"How would you…" Helen said but stopped when the waitress approached with their food.

"Here you are Madame, Monsieur," the young waitress said pleasantly and just gave Ashley a look to which Ashley averted her eyes. After that she walked off.

"Ashley how would you like to come with us?" Helen asked.

Ashley just stared, she must of heard wrong, was this lady she had just met asking if _she, _a poor orphan wanted to come live with _them_, people were no doubt wealthy? No she must have heard wrong or misunderstood their English. "Could you repeat that? I must have heard wrong, it sounded as if you who have just met me were asking if I wanted to come live with you…" Ashley said shyly.

"But that is exactly what I said," Helen announced.

"Well, then… I would love to Madame. But why?" Ashley said excitedly.

"Because our home is huge and we have many a room empty and we think it's time that one of those rooms are filled, with a young blonde ten year old." John answered with a smile on his face.

"But you should be warned we have, er- strange quests." Helen said.

"Strange? Even stranger than the ones that lurk on the streets of this fair country?" Ashley asked.

"Haha, it's not nice to talk about people that way but, yes." Helen replied with a little chuckle.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about the people." Ashley said with a weak smile just as she finished her meal. John and Helen were done eating too so they were looking around for the waitress so they could leave. The waitress saw them and hurried over to them mistaking the look on their face as one of annoyance.

"Mademoiselle," she directed at Ashley, "I believe it is time for you to leave." Ashley glanced worriedly at Helen and John for help.

"No, she can stay we would just like our check please." John said.

"Oh, here you are Monsieur." The waitress said embarrassedly.

"Merci," Helen said as she pulled out her money and handed the check and cash to her. Taking the money the waitress walked away.

"One more thing Ashley, we don't live here," Helen said waving her hands to gesture to where they were. "We live on the border of America and Canada. Its up to you if you come, we won't force you, but we would love it if you came to live with us."

"I still want to but, could we go to where I have been staying so I can gather what little things I have?"

"Of course." John said getting up and moving to pull Ashley's chair out for her as well as Helen's, "Now if you will just lead the way."


	2. Nubbin… named Niki?

Chapter two: Nubbin… named Niki?

"Okay, follow me, it is a bit of a walk away," Ashley said.

"A walk will be wonderful," John said smiling warmly at this little blonde haired girl who looked so much like _his _blonde haired angel. And walk they did, they followed her through five streets and a long alley in a more secluded and run-down part of Paris. When they finally got to where she had been staying Helen's feet hurt and she was regretting her choice in shoes this morning.

John noticed something that looked awfully like the little fur balled Nubbins at the Sanctuary. Ashley noticed John looking at her pet and said, "That's Niki, I don't know what he is but I call him a nubbin." Ashley said with a smile and then added, "can I take him with me?"

"Of course, wait.. did you say Nubbin?" Helen answered.

"Niki?" John asked with a little chuckle. Helen chuckled too at the thought of their friend Nikola Tesla and how he despised the name Niki.

"Oui, nubbin, why? And _what's _wrong with Niki?" Ashley said putting her hands on her hips in a joking manner.

"Nothing Ashley, is it short for something?" Helen asked.

"Oui, Nikola."

"She couldn't honestly remember _him_…" John whispered in disgust, "and not _you._"

"Or you." Helen replied in kind.

"What's wrong Madame?" Ashley asked as she noticed the look on Helen's face.

"What made you call him Nikola? And as to why I asked you about the nubbin thing is because my daughter called them nubbins too." Helen said ignoring Ashley's question.

"Umm… I honestly don't know, and you know of these creatures?" Ashley asked curiously.

"O ok, and yes they are one of the strange creatures I said that lived where we live."

"The name reminds me of Nikola Tesla…" John said laughing at the thought of the annoying vampire once again, but it also made him sad because Ashley did not remember him _or_ Helen, but remembered that unbearable vampire.

"Nikola Tesla? Never heard of him. But I have heard of Montague John Druitt." Ashley said as she continued to gather her things.

"And what prey tell have you heard of him, little one?" John asked curiously.

"That he was in fact _the _Jack the Ripper, and that he had this ability to teleport and was home to a monstrous creature that had made him kill. And that he was engaged to a Doctor named… err…" Ashley said trying for the life of her to remember the lady's name. Helen's heart actually stopped beating, her daughter; her own flesh and blood didn't even remember her name!

"Helen Magnus," Helen stated matter-o-factly. "That's not on record anywhere Ashley… how have you heard this? And another thing _not_ on record was that he was cured and they eventually got married and had a beautiful blonde haired daughter."

"Oh yeah, Helen Magnus, what was the child's name? And didn't they find a way to practically live forever? What do you mean not on record? If it's not then how do I know this information, and how do _you_ know if it's not on record?"

"Yes they did find a way to live forever, no not on record, their child's name was… Ashley. And as for how I know well that's the tricky one, and I don't know if you'd believe me if I told you." Helen said.

"H.. Her name was… Ashley? And she had blonde hair? Then Helen must have had blonde hair, but you don't. and how is it tricky?" Visions started to come, blurry and unfocused and right as they were focusing they vanished from Ashley's head, were they memories?

"Why does it matter that I don't, and for the record I did, once a long, long time ago." Helen said hoping Ashley was remembering her.

"I um… don't know… but how is it tricky?" Ashley asked getting back to that question.

"Because Ashley, I _am _Helen Magnus and this _is_ Montague John Druitt, John for short."

"Really? So _you_ have/had a daughter named Ashley?"

"Yes but she 'died' ten years ago… but you… you…" Helen trailed off.

"Look like her? And apparently have some of her memories? How?"

"Spitting image of when she was ten my dear, but we can figure that out later, now we should get you out of the chilling weather, you are still coming right?" John said for her noticed she had stopped packing her things.

"Yes I'm still coming." Ashley grabbing her bag and Niki and then added in a whisper, "What if… what if… if… if I _am _her? What if I'm not? Could I still stay?"

"Of course you could! No matter what," John and Helen answered at the same time.

"Okay," Ashley said shyly, "Are we teleporting to where you live?"

"Oui, is that ok?" John asked.

"Oui," Ashley answered excitedly.

"Then Mademoiselle may I please have your hand, Madame?" John said as he wrapped his arm around Helen's waist, and grabbed Ashley's hand and teleported away.

***Thank you to you people who have reviewed, you made me want to type this up quicker more will be up soon, I probably should have been doing biology instead **_**but**_** ALL you readers are more important than a Lab report ***


	3. Memories

Chapter three: Memories

They rematerialized in the foyer of Sanctuary. Ashley spun around and observed the vastness of the place. "This is huge!" Ashley exclaimed and then it happened again, the swirling of memories just out of reach and focus, save this time they were more focused but not enough, and just like that they were gone.

"Ashley?" Helen said looking at her with concern. Ashley hadn't noticed that she had a disappointed look on her face.

'better not mention the memory thingy just yet' Ashley thought to herself as she said "Nothing, I've just never been in a place this big."

"Well Ashley there is more to see," Helen said as she stepped toward Ashley. "How would you like the grand tour?"

"Sounds fun, it feels as though I've been here, like I know this place, but then again I don't, I feel like I grew up here but didn't. Does that make sense?"

"it makes as much sense as well, none." John said jokingly.

Helen rolled her eyes at him and said, "Just ignore him Ashley it makes sense to me."

"Okay," Ashley said with a weak smile as she let Helen lead her up a flight of stairs."

Helen led her to a room, Ashley, her Ashley's room. "You can put your stuff in here, and then we are going down to the medical area so we can make sure you have a clean bill of health, okay?" Helen said reassuringly.

"Yep," Ashley said shyly. She looked around the room and more fuzzy memories flooded her mind, one only one lasted long enough for her to make out. It was from when the other Ashley, or maybe it really was her she wasn't sure but either way it was from when 'they' were seven and a boy who was about ten had come running into her room as thunder boomed through the whole place. He was scared but she was being fearless, the little sister protecting the older brother, almost comical, and then the memory was gone, but she laughed anyway.

"What's so funny Ashley?" Helen asked.

"Just something that popped into my head, I think it was a memory."

"What was it?"

"Umm Ashley was seven and this other boy was I'd say ten…"

"Henry," Helen said.

"Okay Henry, came running into her room when there was thunder booming through the place, it was funny because the feeling I got was that they were almost brother and sister so the younger sibling was protecting the older sibling from a storm." Ashley finished chuckling but then went quiet as more memories flashed into her head, fuzzy, not fuzzy, some stayed some didn't, the last thing she saw was a worried look on Helen's face as she fell to the ground.

**okay I know this was a short chapter and I'm sorry but… it's the best I can come up with hope you like it **


	4. Remembering

Chapter four: Remembering

"Ashley!" Helen yelled as the girl fell to the ground. Ashley's eyes fluttered and more visions or more accurately Memories flooded her mind and not just like ten we're talking twenty some odd years' worth of memory! The last memory that came was of her being drugged and then nothingness. She moved her hand to her head and opened her eyes to the harsh light.

"Crap… my head hurts, mom." Ashley mumbled as she sat up. "MOM!" she yelled as she realized that Helen was in fact her mom. She got up and gave her a big hug. "Gosh it's been ten frakin years! How did I 'die'?" she said sounding like the twenty three year old she had been rather than the ten year old she was at this point in time.

"Ashley!" Helen said as she returned the hug. "Oh Ashley! You're really back!" Helen allowed as the tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Where's dad?" Ashley asked looking around… she was a momma's girl as much as she was a daddy's girl and since she just saw her mom now she wanted to see her dad. Where had he gone? Wasn't he here just a minute ago? Wait no, he wasn't or was he? 'Great now I can't even remember what happened five minutes ago! Ugh this is Sooo not fair! And I'm ten! Ugh! And I spent ten years as French Ash and I can vaguely remember that!' Ashley thought grumpily.

"In the library, you can see him _after_ you get a full physical and I can assess what is wrong if indeed there is anything wrong with you, alright?" Helen said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and find out why and or how I'm ten! Eighteen I could deal with, or even twenty-one but not ten!" Ashley said in true Ashley style. Then added "Henry! Last I saw him and remember he and I were separated, where is he?"

"He's here, he missed you Ashley, as did we all. I think your father missed you the most." Helen said with a sad smile on her face.

"Probably about as much as you did. which knowing you, was a lot," Ashley let out a shaky laugh, "Let's go, I wanna see dad and Henry." Helen led her to the infirmary and checked her out to see if anything was wrong, which there wasn't, thank goodness! Helen let out a sigh of relief and pulled Ashley into another hug as they headed toward the library.

John was sitting in the chair by the fireplace that he and Ashley used to sit on when she was a child. He was attempting to read Dante but was failing as his thoughts kept falling back to Ashley, his blonde little angel. Oh, how he missed her. And this little girl wo looked like her, sounded like her and had some of her memories and could very well be his Angel, was in the Sanctuary so close to him but yet, didn't know, really _know_ who he was. It stung like you couldn't imagine. He heard the door open and then the tell tale click-click of his beloved wife Helen's heels coming his way. He put his book down and stood to greet her but as he turned around he was surprised to hear a little girl squeak "Daddy!" and then even more surprised to get bombarded by the little girl hugging him. "I missed you, daddy!" she mumbled as John returned the hug and he looked to Helen in confusion. "I remember everything, save for how I 'died'" she informed him. "I blacked out and boom memory overload!" she said with a upon her little face.

"I'm glad to hear that your memory back my little blonde Angel. We missed you." John said as he pulled Helen into the hug as well.

"Glad to be back, can I see Henry?" Ashley asked looking at both her parents.

"Of course," Helen answered as she reached to her side and unclipped her walkie talkie and said into it, "Henry?"

"Yeah Doc?" came a familiar geeky voice from the other end.

"Can you meet me in the library?" Helen asked as Ashley started jumping up and down. She had always acted some-what like a little kid, now she was one again acting half the twenty-three year old she had been and half the ten year old she was again.

"Yeah, on my way."

He's coming, now settle down, you are going to a handful again aren't you?" Helen asked with a smile.

"Yep," Ashley said nodding her head. Two minutes later Henry walked into the library. "Henry!" Ashley abruptly stopped jumping and ran to her older brother.

"A-ash?" Henry asked in disbelief, he had dreamed of the day Ashley showed back up for ten years now and was afraid this was a dream, and it was looking that way since she was ten.

"Yeah, I know, you don't believe it right? Because I'm younger and your older?" Ashley said with a small laugh.

"H-how?" Henry stammered looking from Helen to John to Ashley.

"Dunno," Ashley said.

"We don't know how yet, Henry, but we will figure it out." Helen answered with renewed joy in her eyes.

"Where've you been for the past ten years?" Henry asked Ashley.

"Paris, France." Ashley answered saying it in French.

"Whoa!"

"Yes and as glad as we are that she's back and I don't want her out of my sight she needs rest," Helen said looking at her daughter as she saw her try to fight the fatigue pulling at her.

"Yeah, apparently remembering ones whole life taxes ones strength… but no one will tell me how I died," Ashley said hoping someone would answer her this time.

Henry visibly shifted and said "Well, get some sleep, no sugar for you, and when you wake up come find me," with that he gave her one more hug and smiled at her and left the library.

"Crap…" Ashley said as she felt as if she were about to fall.

"John!" Helen said quickly as Ashley almost passed out from the exhaustion. But john had already moved to where Ashley was and had her in his arms, he then grabbed Helen's wrist and teleported to Ashley's room. He gently laid Ashley down and tucked her in.

"Sleep tight my little Angel." He said as he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"It's good to have her back." Helen said with a sigh of content as John wrapped an arm around her waist. Helen was feeling just as tired as Ashley had been but refused to fall asleep, but apparently her head didn't get the memo seeing as it fell to rest comfortably on John's shoulder.

"Tired my love?" John asked noticing the fatigue in Helen.

"A little…" she mumbled then added "But I don't want to leave her…"

"She'll be here when you wake, it isn't good if you don't sleep." John said kissing her temple. "I'll stay with her." He said trying to reassure her, but in truth he was just as tired. The bloody time change was messing with him.

"You're just as tired as I am and don't you deny it Mr. Druitt, to bed with you, I'll stay." Helen said.

"Both of you to bed, I'll stay with the little one." Biggie said entering the room and practically pushing them out of the room, gently but still it was pushing them out.

"But…" Helen started but was cut off by Biggie.

"GO." He grunted. He nodded to Druitt and the disappeared.

"He was right Helen, we both need sleep, and now you might even sleep well for once in ten years love."

"I suppose your right, come on then." Helen said going to lie down on the bed. John climbed in beside her and pulled her close, she snuggled closer and placed her head on his chest and was lulled to sleep by the beet of his heart, John was just seconds behind her…

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updates, school in all, hope you liked it! I'm in the process of writing chapter five now, and I will put it up if I get review, Sooo you know what to do hit that cute little button on the bottom of this page and leave a review, and I'll even thank you guys who review in the next chapter! Byeeees!**


End file.
